legend_of_heroes_trails_of_cold_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Garrelia Fortress
Garrelia Fortress (ガレリア要塞(ようさい)), auch bekannt als Gateway to the Empire, ist die größte Millitärbasis in Erebonia, in welcher über tausen Soldaten stationiert sind. Bewacht wird sie von Wächtern der Festung sowie der 5th Armored Division welche beide dem direken Befehl von Leutnant General Walter unterstehen. Hingergrund thumb|310px|Railway GunGarrelia Fortres wurde direkt in Klippen der östlichen Grenze von Crossbell hineingebaut, von wo aus es wie eine riesige Mauer aussieht. Sie kann über die Transcontinnental Railroad erreicht werden und nur befugte Personen dürfen hier aussteigen. Garrelia Fortress ist außerdem bekannt für ihre beiden Railway Guns, die von der Reinford Company entwickelt wurden. Die Railway Guns sind als die mächtigsten, von Menschen geschaffenen Waffen seit dem Great Collapse bekannt. Ihre zerstörereische Kraft könnte ganz Crossbell samt seinen 500.000 Einwohnern binnen weniger Stunden zerstören. Geschichte Tat 1/Militärübungen Direkt nach ihrer Feldstudie in Legram besuchen Gruppe A und Gruppe B (welche in Jurai SEZ waren) am 30.8. Garrelia Fortress. Sie werden dort von Major Neidhardt und Lt. General Walter in Empfang genommen. Im Konferenzraum bespricht Neidhardt mit ihnen den Stundenplan. Zuerst dürfen sich die Schüler etwas umsehen, dann um 14:00 sollen sie einer Militärübung zusehen. Zunächst gehen die Helden in der Kantine essen und sind schockiert über das, was es zu essen gibt. So nennt Machias das Brot ein „tödliches Projektil“ oder Jusis findet den Ausdruck „essbar“ sehr großzügig. Neidhardt erklärt, dass die Zutaten für das Essen aus gebräuchlichen und gut konservierbaren bestehen, damit man damit in Krisenzeiten lange überleben könnte. Nachdem sich die Helden etwas umgesehen hatten, gehen sie zur Trainingsfläche um der Militärübung zuzusehen. Hier treffen sie auf Olaf Craig, der nach einem sehr ernsten und finsteren Eindruck zu strahlen beginnt als er Elliot sieht und ihn fest umarmt. Die Militärübung besteht darin, dass sie die neuen Modelle der 4th und 5th Armored Divison gegen autopilotgesteuerte, ältere Panzermodelle antreten lassen. Die Militärübung beweißt, wie mächtig und zerstörerisch die neusten Modelle (die Achtzehn) sind. In einer Sequenz nach dem Abendessen sieht man die Mechaniker der Festung, wie sie eine Orbmail erhalten, in der steht, dass sie die zwanzig Achtzehns mit C-Units bis morgen ausstatten sollen. Genervt über eine weitere Nachtschicht und damit Überstunden machen sie sich an die Arbeit. Tag 2/Angriff der Terroristen Am nächsten Tag werden die Schüler der Klasse VII über die neusten Erkenntnisse zur Imperial Liberation Front informiert. So z.B. dass sie im Besitzt älterer Flugschiffe sind, oder das Gideon bereits als Lehrer an der Imperial Academy in Heimdallr aufgefallen ist und gefeuert wurde, nach dem er Flugblätter verteilte, die offenbar Angriffe gegen Osborne enthielten. Nach der „Unterrichtseinheit“ erhält Neidhardt einen Anruf, dass ein Terrorist versucht hatte die Trade Conference (Handelskonferenz) zu attackieren, doch dass es gelungen war, ihn zu stoppen und den Kanzler sowie Prinz Olivert in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kurz darauf sind Explosionen zu hören und ein Ingenieur erklärt, dass die C-Units eine Fehlfunktion aufweisen (Die C- Units welche die Mechaniker in der Nacht zuvor einbauten auf Anweisen per Orbmail, die wie Lt. General Walter später erklärt, gar nicht von ihm kam) . Während Lt. General Craig versucht mit seiner Einheit die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen, landen zwei Flugschiffe mit S und V sowie weiteren Terroristen als Passagieren. Klasse VII trennt sich in zwei Gruppen damit sie beide Railway Guns – die das Ziel der Terroristen sind um die Trade Conferenz und damit auch ganz Crossbell zu sprengen – gleichzeitig und auch rechtzeitig erreichen können. Das Team um Rean folgt Sara Valestein (und zeigt hier die Sequenz mit der das Spiel im Prolog beginnt) und muss an der Railway Gun angekommen gegen Comrad S kämpfen, die erkärt, das Gideon durch einen S-Rank-Bracer in Crossbell bei seiner Mission gefallen ist. Die andere Gruppe hat V zum Gegner. Die Helden können Comrad S und V bezwingen, doch gelingt es beiden auf ein Flugschiff zu fliehen. Von diesem aus hören sie die Stimme von C, ihrem Anführer, der ihnen sagt, dass er bereit ist. Dann fliegt das Flugschiff davon. Sara und Fie ist es rechtzeitig gelungen die Railway Guns zu deaktivieren. Die Übrigen Terroristen jedoch, nehmen sich mit einem Neurotoxin das Leben und können nicht befragt werden. Zerstörung der Garrelia Fortress Am 24.10.1204 um 16:21 wird Garrelia Fortress von einem Aion Type-α, welches ein kürzlich von Ouroboros‘ Thirteen Factories entwickelter humanoid ist zerstört. Nach der Unabhängigkeitserklärung von Crossbell schickten sowohl Erebonia als auch Calvard Militäreinheiten nach Crossbell, welche von den Aion Type-β und Aion Type-γ vernichtet wurden. Erebonia bereitete sofort seinen Gegenschlag vor und machte die Railway Guns bereit. Jede von ihnen feuerte einen Schuss ab. Der erste wurde von Aion Type-α abgeblockt und der zweite wurde ebenfalls abgewehrt. Mithilfe der Teleport-Kraft des Azure Demiourgos gelangten die Aions nach Garrelia Fortress und löschten den gesamten Teil um die Railway Guns (samt Besatzung) aus – mit derselben Kraft. Als zwei Monate später der Azure Tree mitsampt dem Azure Demiourgos (Ao no Kiseki) verschwand, tauchten auch die verschwundenen Mitglieder der 5. Division wieder auf – unverletzt. Trivia *Man hört zwar C's Stimme, jedoch tritt er selbst nicht auf *Scarlet berichtet den Helden, das Gideon von einem Herausragenden Bracer getötet wurde (Durch Ao no Kiseki wird klar, dass es sich hierbei um Arios McLane handelt) *Ein Teil der Sequenz am Tag des Angriffs bis hin als der Blindschuss der Railway Guns erfolgt, enspricht genau der Eröffnungssequenz des Spiels Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Dungeon Kategorie:Kreuzen Provinz Kategorie:Erebonia Kategorie:Zemuria